Lovely seduction
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: Paul Maddens is a young blond teacher of elementary school who comes from Coventry, England, and who recently has moved to London to acquire a new job there. Arriving at his new flat he meets the sweet and handsome new neighbor Harry Kennedy who inevitably falls in love. This Christmas could be the best time for love. Richartin AU.
1. A sweet Christmas

**Note:** This is a fic that I wanted to have ready for Christmas but I'm late. This is new fic Richartin with the pairing made up their sweetest characters, Harry Kennedy (Richard, The Vicar of Dibley) and Paul Maddens (Martin, Nativity) both are so cute and share the Christmas theme, they are perfect together as always uwu 3

 **Chapter 1—A sweet Christmas in London**

There were still many things to unpack inside the boxes that were crammed with the belongings of Paul Maddens and that still were sealed with tape. The men of the moving truck had just finished putting them on the floor of his new flat.

"Thank you very much guys, here it is fine," he said the young blond in gratitude before the employees headed back to the truck to continue moving down some of the furnishings that were still packed inside.

In fact the blond was a teacher of elementary school and now he was eager to begin his new stay at this new neighborhood. He had received a very good chance to occupy a vacancy in a good elementary school in London where he would receive a good pay. Although certainly he could not help feeling distressed because he also would miss a lot the children of Coventry and the environment in which he had lived there for a long time.

Paul stopped for a moment to observe the panorama of the new neighborhood he had arrived. It was almost noon so the Sun was placed on the top of the sky. The blond made a little shade with his hand over his eyes and noticed that the neighborhood seemed to be quite peaceful; surely he could get used to live there soon. Besides his new home it was relatively close to the house where his parents recently had moved so he could visit them more often.

The men responsible of the moving helped him arrange the furniture in the small and modest flat that he would rent from now.

It had been a busy day and they could end up putting all Paul's belongings to the flat to the time when the sun was about to hide. Paul was exhausted even if he had not had to carry everything on his own and now he was also very hungry so he thought it was best to go out and buy something for dinner before they closed everything.

He took his sweater, his worn leather wallet and the keys of the new flat and just before leaving, he took a quick look at the living room which was small and was half empty. Some boxes with his belongings were already open, but only a few minutes he had begun to unpack a few, but had not too much to take. He had not too many belongings after all. The empty house resounded with the echo with every movement of the boxes he made and the windows were still devoid of curtains.

Paul thought that although pay for the rent would not be really ostentatious, perhaps the flat was very big for him alone and that might not be very bad to consider the idea of looking for someone to share it.

He left the flat and then he went outside the building but he did not really know so much the new neighborhood so he thought that perhaps it was best to walk a few streets to find something. On the streets, street lighting partially lit sidewalks. Outside it was a little cold but the sweater covered him well, it was one of his favorite sweaters that the children of the school in Coventry had gave him a year ago when he had been their teacher. That good sweater had been a gift from his lovely students on his birthday.

Paul continued walking the streets, watching sometimes the facade of the houses and some people who were passing by, also he noted the passage of cars on nearby Avenue and watched it definitely was a place busier than the county where he had been accustomed to live for years in Coventry. Long ago he had not been in London and maybe now everything has changed considerably.

Paul had never really felt comfortable being surrounded by so many people, he never had the real desire to live in a densely populated city like this, full of noise, he had always preferred the life away from the bustle and pollution but also he had the fervent desire to grow as a person and get an outstanding reputation. Furthermore, although he loved his job he sometimes still considered the idea of becoming an expert musician, his wish when he was a teenager. It could never be late to learn.

Certainly Paul was determined to create a new life in London and he was also determined to get rid of once of being single. For a long time he had not a partner and at his just turned forty years old Paul thought his time to be happy was ending faster, he should hurry to get married and start a family even if he had to silence forever his real inclination. Maybe it could actually be worth doing such a sacrifice for the privilege of being a father, because he loved children.

The blond continued walking a couple of streets more until finally he reached where there was a number of small restaurants that seemed to be modest, it was the nearest part of Camden after all. After settling on one he went into the establishment and soon he could sit in one table. One of the waitresses offered him the menu and the blond soon chose something to order.

Dinner that night left him quite satisfied and he had not had to spend much money from his pocket but he knew he could not afford to always eat dinner at a restaurant, so he had to shopping pantry the day following. After paying the bill of his dinner to the waitress, Paul left the establishment in order to go home soon. At that time of night the place was about to close and the cold weather had escalated a bit. It was the last week of November and winter was approaching with every passed day.

He expressed regret for a moment not having brought his scarf but also thought that luckily his new house was not too far away. He walked briskly; cold wind hit his face a little and made moving the branches of trees. The decoration of many houses was ready for the Christmas season, there were colored lights everywhere. Maybe someday soon he himself also would be decorating the windows of his new house. The truth was sometimes due a little bit of his pride he did not like to admit that Christmas was the time that he most enjoyed because in the same season but several years ago had finished suddenly his relationship with his partner in bitter way.

Everything had happened ten years ago. Just on Christmas Eve when the man he had loved had broken his heart. After hearing loud that his then boyfriend had no more interest in him, Paul felt completely destroyed. That had been the worst of his Christmas and for that reason he had hated for years to celebrate this season.

But there was probably quite right in saying that time heals all wounds with the passing of the years and so the holiday season seemed to recover slowly back its meaning for him. Also he knew well that he could no longer lament forever for something that had been left behind in the past. It had been a decade ago and if he ran with luck or if he wanted to maybe he could find someone, but he was also a little resigned to never find someone to love and who could love him.

The truth was he liked men. Being a gay man was not too easy in the society despite living in a time when people had learned to be more tolerant. The truth was that he always had been interested only in people of his same sex but he still had troubles talking about it openly, he had never had felt really comfortable disclosing his preference for the company of men but also neither he had ever tried to show a side of fake interest in a woman. He had never dated a girl.

Besides he had never been a lovesick, perhaps unconsciously to protect himself and not be hurt again. He had always preferred to go about his own affairs in teaching, every day Paul got up very early and carried in meticulous order his tasks that would explain to his students in class that day. Paul always tried to have everything ready the night before and in the morning he took the bus and after he carried under his arm always a folder with papers and textbooks. Although teaching was not his first choice to devote to work, with the passage of time he took increasingly fond of his service. And his young and innocent students always managed to get at least make him smile with their curious questions and their childish occurrences.

To remember all that he could not stop to smile even in middle of the cold environment. Briefly came to mind the memory of his young elementary students playing throughout the classroom, in the school yard, and he also recalled when they showed that Nativity play that he himself had organized a year earlier. Certainly he would miss all that. But that had been a cycle of life that seemed to have to close from now and make way for a new one that would thrive.

That group of children had been his last group because in the summer of this year he had not been assigned to any because they had made him the proposal to get a new job in London but he could not begin to work until January of the following year so he had decide to move there from Coventry until half autumn, in November. But Paul had saved enough savings and he could live well while he was assigned to the new charge and perhaps even he would have enough money to do good gifts to his family for the next Christmas.

He smiled to himself as he imagined himself having a good Christmas with his family after enjoying a hearty home-cooked dinner.

After leaving the restaurant that night, fortunately, Paul knew very well how to guide towards his flat without mistakes. He had been a little bit afraid because the streets were dark and he did not know London enough, it had been his first day in the neighborhood after all. Finally he arrived and in the distance he could recognize that indeed this was his building and walked toward the entrance. He climbed the stairs towards his flat that was on the fourth and final level but just as he managed to reach the level he saw a man standing in front the door of the next flat and realized that the man was having apparently certain difficulty opening the door.

Doubtful, the blond continued walking down the corridor to the front of his door and took the keys from the pocket of his pants without diverting too much attention to that man who seemed failing to find the key to his lock.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked the blond finally with the real eagerness to help. Then the man, who wore a black jacket, blue jeans and red scarf, turned to him and immediately smiled.

"Oh no, don't worry, that's not necessary, thanks. I am sure that I have the keys here, I never forget them" the man whispered timidly.

"Oh okay, but if you need help feel free to ask me," he said the blond also shy.

As the strange man was still looking into his pockets, the blond Paul on the contrary could open the door of his home without any problems. The hinges of the door creaked a little when it was opened; Paul realized that without doubt among the home repairs he had to put some of oil over these hinges. Upon entering the flat he could feel the warmth of home hitting his face. Paul wished come to lie on the couch but it was still covered by plastic packing. He had to remove the plastic to sit. Meanwhile he could still hear the man out, who definitely was his neighbor. Paul rested a bit and he could hear that man was muttering a few words asking himself where he could have left the keys. Paul had been able to hear him because he had decided to leave the door half open for a while because maybe at the end his neighbor would need some of help.

After a couple of minutes, just as Paul approached the door for curiosity, the neighbor gave a sigh of relief and joy.

"At last I found them!" said a little laughable the man with dark hair. Paul looked at him, he had managed to glimpse a bit in the semi open door, the neighbor also looked him, their eyes met and both smiled at each other.

To be surprised, Paul only managed to hide his curiosity.

"It must be a relief," he muttered the blond, a little embarrassed.

"Haha I had saved the keys in a hidden pocket of my jacket!" the neighbor said glad and laughable "by the way, nice to meet you. You're the new neighbor who just moved, is not it?" he asked.

Paul was still under the framework of the semi open door and then he decided to fully open the door to avoid appearing discourteous and when the door was fully open he stepped outside his house.

"Oh yeah, in fact I just moved here today, just a few hours ago," he said.

"Harry Kennedy, nice to meet," said the handsome man of dark hair as he offered his hand to greet him amicably.

Paul could not react instantly, the presence of this man oddly distracted and intimidated him a little, and indeed he was a very handsome man and his dark hair almost black as night was an irresistible combination with his blue eyes like sapphires. He really was a very attractive man who also seemed to be serious and cultured, something contrasted somewhat with his gentle kindness and his friendly smile that kept sketching on his face.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Paul Maddens" the blond said at last, trying to hide the impression that the neighbor had caused him almost immediately.

Both men shook hands cordially, Harry's hand was gloved with knitted gloves, Paul's hand was still naked and cold for the impending weather outside. Paul could feel the texture of his glove with the touch of their hands. The moment in which their hands remained holding was brief but strangely for the young teacher it seemed to last for longer than usual. And Harry would not stop to smile at him affable, so Paul smiled back even if smiling in that way was not usual in him.

Surprised and embarrassed, the blond teacher briefly feigned a cough that covered with his grasped hands. And Harry kept his lips outlining a good-natured and cheerful expression.

"So you just right moved here this afternoon. Well, indeed I saw when you came into the building and when the movers helped you with your belongings and stuff. You look like a good person, Paul. Oh no sorry, I think I'm being very rude to seem so daring. I apologize." Harry said blushing slightly when he realized how he had treated him.

"Oh no, no problem. I'm not an old man and do not mind dealing trusted. Although you seem to be a professional and polite gentleman" Paul said wisely.

Harry smiled again, this time he could not help stop to be a bit betrayed for his shyness.

"Well, the truth is I'm not a very distinguished older gentleman and, indeed I work for the bank as an accountant," said the dark-haired.

"Then you're certainly an important man!" Paul said admired, "Well that's noticeable at first glance, it seems you are an important man, Mr. Kennedy" mused the blond.

Harry was flattered and nervously put his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Well, as I said I also think you're a polite man, Mr. Maddens, so I am delighted to have you as a neighbor from now. I now offer my help if you need it for any reason, I am at your disposal" Harry said with his sincere usual smile on his lips.

Paul crossed arms slightly and grinned.

"I appreciate your kind offer, Mr. Kennedy, but ... better we should start to leave the formalities. You should call me Paul better" laughable Paul said and Harry also laughed. Both they agreed to be called by their first names thereafter.

…

The next morning, very early Paul Maddens rose with whole purpose of finish unpacking all his belongings that still remained inside the cartons. By the time noon had started, he had managed to unpack most, and only lacked a box but there was still a complete mess in the house, mostly in the living room where most of his belongings were. A few things were scattered around the house. It took a considerable time to decide on how it would definitely accommodate his bed in the bedroom, it was small. Inside the apartment there was another bedroom the same size as he had thought he would use that one as a kind of office to organize there the training materials he would use in his classes. Thinking he may soon have a new group of young children in London excited him increasingly every day, even if for that it still had to spend a few months and meanwhile he would work as assistant school until the following school year that would begin the next summer.

But meanwhile, the winter had not yet begun. But the cold was accentuated with the passage of days and he wanted to experience the atmosphere that would be in town for when Christmas arrived.

While the blond continued unpacking and organizing some papers suddenly he found a photo that brought bittersweet memories to his mind. It was the photo of his boyfriend who had broken his heart ten years ago. In the picture could see them both embracing each other, smiling for the camera, full of joy. Seeing the man's face, Paul recalled that he had almost forgotten him and internally he felt proud of himself for it because it did not matter anymore, now he should reject that part of his life. Terribly hesitant, he vacillated a while before deciding to finally break the photograph with his own hands to end this cycle forever. It did not matter anymore.

Shortly after he took the small pieces of the photo and launched them in the wastebasket, where he thought should have been long ago. It no longer mattered, it no longer hurt.

It was now just over 1pm when Paul decided to take a short break from his activities to go to buy some lunch and incidentally buy some groceries to prepare dinner that night, even if there he still had not installed anything in the kitchen.

On leaving the flat, Paul ensured lock well the door of his house and when he finished and put the keys in his pocket, his gaze fixed on the door of the next flat, where the handsome dark-haired neighbor lived, who he had met the previous night. He recalled how handsome he was, his kindness, his languid friendly smile and courtesy. The neighbor Harry had caused very good impression in him. Meeting that handsome neighbor had aroused his curiosity by treating him more and to know more about him. Plus it was always nice to have the company of someone even if it was sporadically, always would be nice to have the company and friendship of another man.

Paul gave a brief sigh without looking away from that door that seemed to be a little more worn than his, maybe that indicated that Harry had lived a considerable time in that flat and in that neighborhood. That could be a major point in his favor because that way perhaps Harry could teach him more about the neighborhood, but then he thought it sounded like an absurd pretext. Things must occur spontaneously before falling into the folly of seeking his company with pretexts like that. But Paul would be willing to try anyway for have a friendship with Harry. And he could accept if Harry did not want to be his friend, but the fact was that Harry had seemed to be the kind of lonely man who establishes a good friendship.

"Oh, hell! Anyway, making friends is not something I can do so easy, maybe I tend to be pretty grumpy or bland, or simply I'm a boring guy after all" said the blond to himself and then he began to walk down the hall to the stairs to outside the building.

Not so far from there, the blond could find a good supermarket where he could find some groceries for his pantry. A couple of hours after Paul returned home and when he got to his level from the hallway he noticed that the door of Harry's flat was open. As he approached, the blond could hear the voice of Harry apparently talking to someone else. Each time he did his voice echoing echo what Paul immediately inferred that the house seemed to be empty. Apart, from his place it could be perceived a smell of fresh paint. When Paul approached curious to the door of his neighbor in that very moment Harry looked coincidentally taking the surprise of seeing his blond neighbor was outside his home. Harry smiled at him and Paul felt embarrassed.

"Good afternoon, neighbor!" Harry waved. Paul could see the dark-haired man wore a faded t-shirt dotted with a few drops of apparently fresh paint. On Harry's cheeks were also some splashed stains.

"Good afternoon, Harry. Forgive my boldness, I'm sorry, it's just I came curious to know what you were doing," Paul said with a nervous laugh as his hands still brought groceries and inevitably oozed a bit. Harry noticed his shy and candid attitude and smiled at him again.

"No problem Paul, I guess anyone already realized that I'm painting the walls of my flat," he said giggling.

"Then I will not interrupt you again, I'll let you work at home. Besides, I also still have a lot to organize in my house," said the blond.

"don't worry, it's okay," said Harry affable "and enjoy your lunch" he said kind.

"Thank you," Paul smiled back and decided to go to his house.

A while later Paul had managed to prepare a good cold lunch using some canned food. Insurance he would have to keep feeding that way for a few days until he could call someone to help him to put the gas in his kitchen. Besides, he did not have a microwave.

While Paul still was enjoying his lunch, Paul decided to turn on a while his small TV and watch a random program. It could be heard from Harry's flat a little noise caused by repairing in his home, plus sometimes he could also hear Harry talking to another young man who was helping him to paint the house.

After eating, the blond took the dishes to the sink and a few minutes later decided to continue organizing the thing of his own home. Just over an hour later he had reached to organize his things enough and also he noticed that a while ago he not heard talk his neighbor Harry to the other guy, everything seemed in silence, now he could only hear the noises of the moving stairs sometimes.

The curiosity to know if Harry was now alone made him leaving his own flat to peer.

When Paul was in front the main door of Harry's flat he noticed that the door was open and decided to take a look recklessly.

"Hello neighbor" said Harry suddenly from behind, surprising the blond who tried to act naturally.

"Ah hello Harry, I see that is being a little hard finishing to paint and fix all in your house" the blond said a bit nervous "that's a bit funny because I just moved yesterday and for that I've been busy as well rearranging my things in my flat from early in the morning," the blond gave a short giggle.

"Oh yes, and there is still much to finish here. But hey, it is also curious that there are only a few days apart in our moves," said Harry giggling.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He asked the puzzled blond.

"Well, the truth is that I'm painting because I just bought this house. Just a couple of days I got here and as you can see I have still a mess," said Harry, his laughter became more timid.

"Oh, are you serious? I see, what a surprise! I did not expect this, I thought you'd lived here since long ago," he said the blond to tall man looking at him with surprise and frowned very slightly.

"Yes, and well as you can see I have a lot of things and I fear that I will take time to finish organizing everything but good, no problem for me anyway because I live alone," said Harry.

Paul really did not expect Harry to say that, certainly in his mind had not passed the idea of thinking that his new handsome neighbor was a single man and if he was not mistaken he looked the same age as him, although he could maybe be a little wrong and perhaps actually Harry was younger than him.

"So I understand, because I also live alone," said the blond letting out a small laugh of irony.

"Good, but being a single at forty cannot be so bad after all, they can be several advantages" Harry, smiling and sincere said.

Paul was amazed completely. The new neighbor had just affirmed that he was the same age like him.

"Wait, are you at forty? What a surprise as well! I am forty years old too, just last September I turned" said the blond.

Harry was amazed internally, he had another coincidence with the blond in common, and certainly would not admit it but he thought that Paul looked very lovely at all times.

"Really? My birthday was in August. And because there are so many similarities between us maybe fate has put us on the same road for some purpose," Harry said, with a smile outlined on his face.

Paul almost felt blushed due that sentence of the dark-haired man. He rarely heard something as subtle like that and the manly voice of Harry pronouncing such a sentence in that way made him greatly enticing.

"Well Harry ..." said the blond doubtfully "I've finished sorting of most of my belongings in my flat so I could help you with yours if you wish, I mean it is always good when someone gives you a helping hand" expressed the blond boldly.

"What a great idea, thank you. Of course I want, I would love it, just I hope it's not too much trouble because in truth I have much yet to end and the guy who came to help me had to leave," Harry said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh I figured that since I stopped listening to you two since a while ago..."

"He's a companion and friend of mine. He works in the bank in which I work too and he came early to help me a bit but I fear that at last I should do the mostly for myself" when Harry finished to pronounced that, the blond could realize in his eyes a look of coquetry. Harry always made him feel intimidated. His sapphire eyes looked at him in sexy way and Paul thought maybe it would be best avoided meeting his bluish gaze.

"Oh, yeah that's truth! You told me last night that you are an accountant and to me that really is admirable because it indicates that you went to a good college," said the blond, a bit nervous he was moving his feet on the floor.

"Thank you very much for the compliment, Paul. But better come in the house, it is rude of me to let you out of the threshold" friendly Harry said. Paul nodded and went inside the house, besides he had no problem because a while ago he had made sure to seal the door of his flat.

"Yes, okay, thank you very much," he said the blond and entering at last the flat, turned his attention first to the wall that divided Harry's home and his, looked that just that wall between them separated them and inevitably he felt a little embarrassed himself inwardly.

At that time Harry had his back. Paul realized how wide and chunky it was even if he was dressed with that deteriorating shirt paint-stained. Harry was considerably taller than him, maybe there was a difference of eight inches between them but Paul thought it was not too strange because he had always been a man of short stature.

"Excuse me the mess" apologized the dark-haired, a little embarrassed.

"Oh no, do not worry, I understand that a removal and remodeling a home is not easy" said the blond quiet.

Harry wiped his hands a little with his gnawed shirt as he turned back to see him. Again the blond felt greatly attracted to his male and amiable expression on his face.

"Even as you can see here I have a lot of books," said Harry laughable, taking some of the books that were piled up.

Then Paul noticed at first glance the titles of some of these books and could recognize them immediately, he noticed that those books were the proof that they shared common interests that were not usual with others.

"Ah I see that you love science books! I also have some of these titles," he said the blond excited but soon he was too embarrassed and looked away to avoid seeing those books in front of Harry.

"Really?! You're the first person who tells me that, haha. In fact I had never met anyone who was so nerd like me, I'm always the rare guy in the society and maybe that's why I'm single now, but this fascinates me a lot, and besides I am also a bookworm" Harry laughed shy, Paul was already accustomed to this shy and fun attitude of the handsome dark-haired and then the blond knew he could be trust him.

"Haha it must say the same about me, maybe I'm so nerdy at this that for that I never find someone who shares these interests or at least someone who understands" the blond said with his eyes evaded but with a thrilling intonation in his words.

"Then I guess you're an expert on this, Paul. I'm sure you are a leading professional. Now I'm really curious to know in what charge you work" said Harry curious.

"Oh no, the truth is that I did not go to college like you, at least not in where they teach how to live and understand the financial sector. I went to an academy for graduating as a teacher, I studied to be a teacher educator and now I'm just a simple primary school teacher" said the smiling blond, pleased and proud to reveal his true occupation although at the same time he felt a bit embarrassed about not feeling so good like the accountant Harry.

But instead, when Harry heard that he felt more admiration for him and understood why the blond always seemed so calm and polite.

"That's fantastic. I can now imagine your vocation of service to education. I think you have great patience and dedication to teaching and I can imagine how much it should be because my mother was always an elementary school teacher. Now I feel a special admiration for you, and I'm sure that being so knowledgeable about these issues your students are always in good hands with a teacher like you," Harry said and being more jubilant approached Paul and gave him a pair of soft pats on the shoulder and then gently fiddling with his left arm, It was the first time that both were too close to each other and Paul felt a gentle sensation on contact. Being close to someone as cool as Harry, who flattered him and also understood him, made him feel really good. They could build a very good friendship from now.

"Thank you very much for your praise, is not very common that someone tells me something like that. Anyway, I think is better start to paint, do not you think?" He said the blond that this time who was could not resist to approach one of his hands to reach a Harry's arm and touching a bit, feeling the skin to skin contact for the first time.

Harry smiled and nodded again.

Oh yes, let's start. This way, you can use this brush and the paint bucket.

"I think we need to paint that part," he suggested the blond once had taken a brush in his hands. Harry discovered at that time that Paul was left-handed.

"Yes, it's okay if you paint the missing part" Harry said, and both began to paint the walls that still were not painted.

…

A few hours later both men had managed to paint the entire interior of the flat, but still they need to paint another coat of paint, but most of the work was done. During that time, Harry had to play some music on his mobile phone which Paul certainly enjoyed because it was the same kind of music he used to like. Also often they commented initiating brief talks talking about random things. In the short time they met they had managed to get along very well and were comfortable in each other's company.

"Well, we're done," he said cheerful the blond with a sigh of satisfaction.

"I'm glad because I do not like to continue abusing your help. You better go home and rest," Harry said.

"Oh do not worry, I helped you gladly."

Then the blond took one last look at the wall that had just painted newly noting that had been completely covered every corner. At that time Harry approached him from behind, on his shirt there was a fresh stain of paint and Paul turned suddenly and inevitably hitting against Harry's chest.

"oh I'm sorry!" Harry immediately apologized while Paul got away from him taking a step backwards.

"Do not worry" said Paul. Unbeknownst, his left cheek had been stained with the fresh stain of Harry's shirt.

"Oh look, I've stained your face, I'm sorry!" Harry said trying to clean a little the stain on his face with a rag that he had just reached from a nearby chair.

Paul did not speak immediately, he was surprised by the act of Harry and while the dark-haired still was trying to clean it up, Paul blushed helplessly. He felt how the fabric of the rag was rubbing on his smeared cheek with paint, he felt the great hand of Harry, he felt his skin and he also could feel his presence too close to him, the hiss of his breath, the smell of his male colony that did not dissipate even by the smell of fresh paint. Paul felt really nervous.

"Oh sorry, I think I've only got splashing you more!" Harry said sorry and then he laughed at the blond who just was shy and puzzled, not knowing what to say and with the most spotted face than before. Harry thought being before him in that way, Paul seemed much cuter. Everything in Paul always was strangely tender.

"haha well I do not know how much stained I'm now but no matter, I can go home and wash my face in the sink" the blond said between giggles.

"I'm really sorry"

"It was not your fault, do not worry. These things happen"

"Jaja I think we should record it on video " Harry giggled.

"Oh of course, would have been fun if we send the video to program the funniest videos on TV," said the blond joking laughable. Harry could not help laughing too, plus the lovely blond captivated him much more with just a little of good humor.

"yes, it would be really nice!"

"Well, then I go home, you know that is very far from here," said the blond joking but this time without losing a semblance of seriousness on his face.

"Haha I know," Harry laughed again, Paul tried to move toward the corridor out carefully between Harry's things that were disordered in the living room, but despite his attempts to avoid, Paul was about to fall with something but Harry reached his arm to prevent he fell to the floor.

"Beware" said Harry.

"Hey, this is my spectacular way to go home" said the blond joking.

Harry laughed again and stroked the arm of the blond and thanked him with a flirtatious look. When at last he was in front of the door, Harry spoke.

"Haha you are amazing, thank you very much for all your help, Paul"

"You're very welcome. It was nothing. Good evening Mr. Harry" and then the blond went out and closed the door. When he was in his own home and turned on the lights soon he went to the bathroom and began to wash his face in the sink, discovering the mess Harry had caused with smeared paint on his cheeks and when he finished to clean his face well, he paused to watch his own reflection in the mirror, thinking he could not get out of his mind the memory of Harry's face smiling at all times. And he realized with embarrassment that in a moment, after he finished toweling off, he smiled at the memory.

…

The next day Paul woke up very early in order to arrange all his last belongings packed and his furniture. It was Sunday and Harry had also finished organizing everything in his home and now he just was ordering some of his clothes and books. None of them had seen each other since the night before but even if they didn't want to admit it even to themselves the truth was both had the unconscious desire to go to see each other, at least to know that the other was fine and sharing a cordial greeting.

When Harry left his flat for a moment he saw the blond Paul was nearing the corridor with a grocery bag. Paul had just bought canned food again for lunch.

"Good morning, Paul!" He said Harry happy to see him and smiled friendly and looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes.

Paul blushed a little, he noticed that Harry looked much more handsome that morning than usually. Harry was wearing new jeans and a red shirt that clung to his well-toned body. Even with that shirt Paul could notice well his strong biceps worked in the gym. Harry was driving him crazy more and more.

"Hi Harry good morning, well I think right now already it is noon," said the blond shy and giggled.

Harry couldn't stop to outline an affable great smile on his face, he stopped for a moment to appreciate the nice aspect of the blond teacher thinking that he really looked specially cute that noon. Paul looked very adorable wearing a casual shirt under his sand-colored sweater and jeans in dark tone. Harry noticed as well that Paul had to bend his pants around his ankles; surely it was due his short body.

"I see you've done the shopping" Harry said as he approached him with stealthy step. The gaze of Paul still was fixed on Harry's face that still was smiling at him and then shifted his gaze to the floor, where he found Harry's feet that were wearing sandals on.

"err yes, as I do not have a refrigerator and I still haven't connect my stove so I have to buy food every day ... tinned food like you see" said the blond trying to sound humorous, but he was a bit nervous.

Harry was captivated by the sound of it, Paul's voice always sounded melodious, subtle, sweet and also he felt moved because the blond had said he could not cook.

"Come to my house then and suffer no more. You can cook in my stove if you want or better I can offer you some of the food I have prepared today," Harry said daring, taking the grocery bag from the blond which he had in his left hand. His hands were touched by the contact, Paul could feel again the warmth of his skin in contact with it.

"Mmh no, I don't want to cause you inconvenience" said the blond shrugged a little, he stayed giggling and he felt irresolute.

"It's no trouble at all!" Harry said giggling "it can be fun and I do it willingly. Also, remember that I live alone."

It did not take long time and the blond was convinced by Harry and then entered his flat to prepare his lunch.

"Okay, but I promise I will do this just this once" the blond muttered, Harry smiled and took the bag full of groceries. At that time, Harry had the strange urge to take the hand of the blond to lead him to the door of his home, but he kept it just like a repressed desire.

Inside the flat soon they headed for the kitchen. Paul saw how well it was the new look of the house of Harry, the final decorated was pretty nice and Harry had scrupulously settled everything in its place that was harmonious to the eye of anyone.

"You have very good taste for decoration, is minimalist and everything looks in order," he praised the sincere blond. Harry felt shy but turned to look at the blond and smiled at him again.

"You think so? Haha good but at the moment is neat but you do not want to see when I start to do my normal activities of nerd. I spend hours reading without realizing the mess around me," he confessed Harry laughable.

When they began to prepare lunch the two men had again a pleasant moment of conviviality. And while they tasted the good food they had prepared together, their shared glances began to become more frequent.

…

Several days passed and December was halfway through its second week. In the streets the Christmas spirit life every day was becoming more alive and the cold weather became more imminent increasingly. The winter would begin within days.

During that time, Harry and Paul had spent considerable time together, exchanged ideas about their mutual interests or just talking about everyday things. Although Paul had managed to buy a refrigerator and had requested gas service installation on his stove, it had become a pleasant habit lunch or dinner in Harry's flat. Neither of them made any effort to break this new routine because both enjoyed it too much, it felt good being accompanied each other. Both were internally agree that they hit it off very well, Harry also enjoyed showing to Paul his skills in the kitchen that had never taught to anyone else and Paul helped him with some cleaning stuff. But despite all that, they could still look strange because they had not researched much about each other's lives. From that day Harry had discovered that Paul was a professor and the blond had discovered that Harry was also a professional and single of forty, but neither dared to ask why reason because it could be reckless and hurt their sensibilities. Thus Paul had not mentioned nor any indication about his homosexual inclination and thought that was the best, because he knew well that not everyone could tolerate fags. Paul really hated to use even for himself such a pejorative word like that, that word really was dismissive, but anyone who had knew about his homosexuality always had called him that way anyway and unfortunately he guessed that if Harry someday would find out he was gay he also would call him with that cruel word, Paul certainly thought that Harry was not. Paul thought surely someone so handsome and masculine like Harry was the kind of man who goes seeking sexy ladies, from woman to woman and it was very likely that surely he had an aversion to homosexuals. Paul felt terribly distressed whenever he thought about that so he felt it was better to circumvent it. He never would talk about that to Harry because if that happened probably their good friendship would end.

But without knowing Harry also had a homosexual inclination. He was man who had dating with women only when he was a teenage guy but with the passage of time he had realized that the women were not the best company for him. For years he had known he preferred masculine qualities, but he always preferred the peaceful and delicate guys. For that reason the serene lifestyle of Paul had captivated him. He had liked Paul almost from the first moment he had met him, but his inexperience prevented him to take a next step because he never had had interest in another man before until he met Paul, perhaps because he had never managed to find the one indicated. That was the price of his current singleness.

Harry had hoped that Paul would also correspond to his feelings or at least he desired Paul were as gay as he, because so he could just as well have a chance to woo him. But he could be wrong, perhaps Paul was quite delicate but that could not guarantee him that Paul was actually gay.

However with the passage of days neither could avoid sharing mutual flirtation.

During that time Paul had visited his parents who lived across the neighborhood. He had gone with the purpose of agreeing arrange everything for Christmas dinner but he had been surprised when he found out of his parents were the lucky winners of a lottery as a perk traveling all paid to a Caribbean beach and they would go there in a luxury cruise from Liverpool. Although Paul felt really happy for them he lamented to himself that again he would spend Christmas alone, although his mind foolishly thought Harry had become very close to him from a little over two weeks and maybe he could be with him on Christmas.

Paul went with his parents at the airport and said them goodbye, wishing them a safe journey and a very happy Christmas, trying to show his joy for them at all times. Only when they boarded the plane, Paul could show a little his disappointment.

The date for Christmas Eve was getting closer. People had rushed to make last-minute Christmas shopping to get everything ready for the celebration but Paul that he had no real purpose to date not had to worry about the celebration.

Sipping a steaming cup of coffee in that cold morning, just the day on would be Christmas Eve, the blond thought that after all he should go to a store nearby to buy a gift for his friend Harry now. He must hurry to find something good that besides were not very expensive because his finances were dwindling.

When Paul was walking the mall shortly before noon, the whole place was jammed of seemingly happy people who made the last holiday shopping, the blond felt that perhaps he could dare to be himself who should to invite Harry to celebrate Christmas together. Although he should also consider now accept the possibility that maybe Harry could decline the invitation because he did not know if Harry would visit his family.

Anyway Paul carefully chose a nice scarf in a store with good deals. He asked the manager of the shop wrap well the scarf as a nice gift that finally garnish with a small golden ribbon on the box.

The blond moved out of the establishment, his face could not blur the joy he felt to see soon Harry, he knew he was at home because he had heard him in his flat only a couple hours ago without seeming hurried.

He arrived at the building where the flats were located and from outside Paul could see the light of Harry's house was on and it filled him with joy. He rushed up the stairs and entered his apartment trying not to make too much noise because he wanted to keep the gift in secret.

He hid it under his bed, if for some reason Harry were to enter his home did not see it immediately. Paul left his flat, he was now fully determined to knock on Harry's door and invite him amicably to spend Christmas Eve with him but just when he opened the door he noticed that Harry was coming to the corridor with a Christmas tree in his hands.

"Oh, you want I give you a hand?" blond quickly suggested approaching him to help him because the tree was obstructing his sight.

"Thank you very much Paul" Harry said in response, smiling.

Paul helped him to walk to the entrance of his flat and Harry pulled out from his pocket his keys of the house.

"Pfft, the good thing is that at last minute I could get this tree" said Harry giggling when had finished to put on the floor.

Paul watched the tree for a moment, he realized that the tree had no some branches and also it was not very large.

"Is a good tree and yes, it is fortunate that you've found one just today because tonight is Christmas Eve and people have finished with all the stores," said the blond. Harry thought that day especially the melodious voice of the blond was sounding sweeter than usual and smiled.

"Well, I rather think it is an ugly tree, missing several branches and has begun to dry up a little but, I am confident that once I finished to decor it can be really beautiful," Harry said enthusiastically.

"Oh, you're right. You've probably gotten very good Christmas ornaments" Paul smiled and almost on impulse approached him to squeeze his arm a little. Harry was wearing a nice sweater that seemed very warm and which Paul had wanted to buy in the store one day, Paul noticed that on that sweater Harry certainly looked too well, it made him look much more attractive than he already was.

"Well I'm gonna adorn this tree now. Would you like to help me?" Harry asked. Paul was thrilled by the invitation of the dark-haired.

"of course!" he exclaimed the blond joyful.

Harry retook the tree to accommodate it well within a corner of his living room, just in front of the window. On the table there were ready a couple of boxes with Christmas decorations inside.

"I guess your tree is much cuter than this" Harry said with interest.

"Um no, the truth is that I did not buy any tree ..." said the blond quietly.

"Oh really? Well, it's understandable; you've just moved here and might not have time enough to buy one or something..." Harry said.

"No, is that in fact I planned to spend the Christmas celebration at home of my parents, but they will not be in town, they'll be out of the country on a Caribbean cruise, they earned a trip all paid, you know?" He said the blond, trying to seem happy but he really felt lonely and again felt insecure by asking Harry to spend Christmas Eve with him.

"I can understand how you must feel," Harry said affectionately closer to stroke his back and comfort him a bit.

Paul looked up to meet the blue eyes of the dark-haired.

"I usually always spend Christmas Eve and Christmas alone... maybe that only happens to me for being so nerdy. Also, my family lives in the north of England, in Oxfordshire and is not very easy for me to see them especially after they found out I... "

Harry sidestepped the look when he paused his sentence, he seemed hesitant to finish his explanation and even Paul felt greatly puzzled about what Harry was about to say but then Paul thought it was best not to meddle in his affairs.

"Oh well, I guess this kind of things could happen to everybody, just must be bad times. Although not quite, as I said I'm really happy that my parents are traveling together now enjoying all the amenities that themselves could hardly pay but in the meantime I'll spend Christmas alone ... but the truth is I always spend Christmas alone because my parents have always lived here in London while I was living in Coventry for years. "

"I also will spend Christmas alone, as every year," Harry mumbled shyly, trying to seem however, optimistic.

"But ... on second thought ... maybe we could spend Christmas Eve together, I mean both are alone..." Paul's fingers rested on the back of the chair, moving hesitantly while bypassed the look.

Harry grinned and laughed a little.

"Of course we can do it! I would love it, really!" exclaimed the dark-haired happy.

Paul did not know what to say, Harry had accepted his invitation and that meant he would not be alone on Christmas Eve and instead he could enjoy Harry's company. Just he did not know how to react.

"Well Paul, then why do not we put the tree in your home? We could dine there and hang out, well that if you have no problems," suggested Harry excited.

"Oh of course I have no objection, so let's do it," Paul said affably.

Harry soon retook the tree in his arms to carry inside Paul's flat and there he placed it also in a corner of the living room, right in front of the window. Minutes later they had managed to place around the tree some Christmas lights that shone in cute colors when they turned on them and then they put together each of the colorful spheres and other ornaments on the tree.

During that time both were talking about dinner for two that they would prepare together that night.

At the end also they chose to go fast to make last minute shopping at the supermarket. It was the first time the two went together to buy food and they could choose well the elements necessary to prepare dinner together, plus it had been a very enjoyable time. When they were back in the Harry's flat they used the kitchen and later both tasted dinner in the modest dining room of Paul.

When midnight came, Paul decided to get out from seeking under his bed that gift box decorated with a gold ribbon and handed it to Harry.

"Harry ... this is a small gift that I decided give to you, is a special day and you are someone special. Even though we knew each other recently the truth is you've become a special friend for me, because that you are to me now, my friend and the truth is... Never I've been really good for having friends," explained Paul hesitant and shy chuckling, trying not to blush.

Harry watched him from his place, holding the beautiful gift in his arms excitedly and smiled a great smile on his lips.

"Oh thank you very much Paul, you should not bother you, it's really very sweet of you," Harry said with sincerity, he could not stop feeling so joyful. Then the black-haired man opened the box and realized with emotion that the gift was a nice scarf. "It is really cute, Paul! And no one ever does this for me," Harry approached Paul to hug him tightly for several seconds. 

"Really? Well I'm so glad you enjoyed it, although it is just a very modest gift" timid Paul said.

"Wait, I got something for you as well," said Harry giggling, then he left the gift on the table and approached the tree and took a gift box that had put it there a while ago. The box was a bit big and gave it to Paul in the hands and smiled at him sweetly.

"Oh thank you very much Harry!" the blond expressed in gratitude. He was exhilarated to know what could be the one gift that Harry was giving him. Then he opened it, it was a nice dark blue sweater and Paul immediately took it out of the box and put it on.

"you like?" Harry asked.

"Sure, it's very nice and besides... you have given me, that... really means a lot to me," the blond said shakily.

"I am delighted to know that," Harry said.

Both looked for a moment, smiled with full joy and spread their arms to embrace each other finally again in an impulsive desire. This time the hug was stronger, more durable, they felt the need to narrow each other, they were very touched each other and when Paul raised his face to meet Harry's, he looked him in the eyes with rapture and to his surprise the dark-haired put his lips on his and started kissing him. Paul did not resist and just got carried away by the moment, closing his eyes to enjoy the soft touch of his lips kissing his, testing them for the first time longed for that sweet kiss that lasted a while until both parted their mouths a little, losing abstracted in the other's eyes, yet maintaining the flavor of the kiss that had occurred spontaneously a few seconds ago.

"Merry Christmas, Paul..." muttered Harry smiling sweetly, while gently stroked the cheek blush red of the blond with the back of his hand.

"M-Merry Christmas, Harry..."

….

 **Final note:** Well, I hope you have enjoyed even a little :3

I apologize if I made mistakes, English is not my first language and plus though I try to use British English the truth is I'm used to American English. But I always try my best and I hope you enjoy this story ;)

You'll see what will happen in the next chapter, I'll update soon.


	2. The best Christmas present

**Chapter 2 - The best Christmas present**

Amid the small living room of the newly acquired flat by the blond Paul Maddens, there reigned the happiness he was sharing with his neighbor Harry Kennedy on the Christmas eve. Few seconds ago they had kissed, right in front of the Christmas tree which together they had decorated that same evening. Both had enjoyed testing each other's lips with the desired kiss and both could still taste in their mouths the union of their lips, while they could not help stare at each other, eye contact in rapture, and they still continued embracing each other. The moment seemed almost magical, even more because it was adorned with all those Christmas lights in the background and the sound of some carols that were being sung in the bottom of the street, in unison and in harmony for the new Christmas.

But suddenly the expression of Paul Maddens began to become hesitant, it was as if he suddenly realizing what had happened and thus all his insecurities had returned to seize his senses while on the contrary, Harry Kennedy could stop not look at him tenderly, to feel him gently in his arms and excited with the great joy that assailed his chest by the fact that he had kissed the boy who had he had loved so much from the first moment of meeting him only a few weeks ago.

"What's wrong, Paul? Is everything okay?" asked the dark-haired while was embracing the little blond. But to his question, Paul had tried to sidestep further the look, a look that had passed from the fascination of the moment to anxiety and Harry could not explain why the sudden change in his attitude. Inevitably, Harry felt that maybe Paul had not liked too much that unexpected kiss, but otherwise he could not deny himself that Paul had completely corresponded to him, he could feel it and in addition Paul was still in his arms, who not seemed really want to run away from him or scold him for it. Then Harry dared to caress the cheek of Paul with the back of his hand in a brief subtle caress with the intention of doing so raise the face to him and make sure once that Paul did not regret.

"No, it's just..." he hesitated the blond, who continued trying hard not to look up because he was afraid to meet the blue eyes of Harry, and he did not want to, because he knew if he did he could not resist, he liked Harry too and this seemed to be too good to be true, and this seemed to be so good that Paul also feared ruin it. No doubt he was being prey to his own insecurities and he could not escape it even if he wanted. Gradually he began to feel internally paranoid.

"Paul...I like you a lot, and I really did not know how to say you" Harry whispered with quiet voice, and again caressed subtly the cheek of the small and timid blond.

"Harry... is that I did not think that you..." he sputtered the blond doubtfully and trembling in his intonation. Harry knew he had to broach the subject with caution, suddenly he could feel the small body of the blond shaking a little, but he was perfectly willing to express his feelings and everything what Paul had begun to cause him since that first day when they had met.

"It is that perhaps...do not you feel the same for me?" Harry asked, a little afraid to hear a rejection response from the blond.

"I... I like you, Harry, it's just I never thought you could reciprocate, I mean a man like you, so interesting and prepared, so professional and polite, so quiet and handsome. I never expected that you...well I really do not know if I can be a good…boyfriend for you," he confessed Paul struggling to express in a few words what Harry meant to him subjectively.

Harry was touched to hear it, because the way Paul spoke it, so self-consciously and so tremulous, made him realize that Paul was exalting his fragility much more, a fragility that fascinated him greatly. Paul seemed such a tender man who he wanted to protect, but at the same time all this sudden situation and listen to Paul expressing so, it made him feel fragile too, because really Harry feared his rejection, because Paul was the first guy he really felt in love.

"Do not say that Paul, you're lovely, you've got me fascinated from the first moment I met you and you're so interesting, witty, tender. I love spending time with you, and I'm falling in love with you every day more," said Harry looking at him with rapt at all times. Harry loved watching everything in him, he could never decide whether to focus his gaze on his beautiful gray eyes, his golden blond hair or his sweet pink lips for which he was looking forward to kiss again, all in Paul Maddens spellbound him and he could not resist.

Paul did not immediately respond to his words, at that time it seemed he could only express his eyes, shy, fearful gaze but which he was trying to say he really wanted to start a relationship with Harry, with this new neighbor so handsome dark-haired. Harry could decipher his eyes, he knew that Paul was fearful, insecure, he was too, but he was not about to miss this opportunity of a lifetime to conquest the first person who really made him fall in love for the first time in his four decades of life. Harry had the firm conviction that fate had brought his life to Paul in the midst of all those chances to combine them both accidentally in the same part of London, and if Paul was unsure of himself, Harry was willing to help him cope thereto.

Both returned to fix their gaze at each other and at that time, Harry decided to gently take the blond's face in his hands with the intention of bringing back his face to his and reunite their lips in a new kiss. Harry wished to return to taste the sweet taste of his mouth kissing his, demonstrating his growing love. Then their lips met again gradually, both had closed his eyes again hoping to get carried away by the moment. Harry could feel the trembling lips of Paul dubiously match his own who were going slowly, but finally the new kiss was inevitable and that way their mouths again were united as their bodies embraced with strength and emotion. This could be the pattern of the true beginning of their romance, but despite the mutual and inevitable attraction, everything could remain uncertain.

While his lips were united in a passionate kiss, Harry could feel it seemed that Paul wanted to be hold to him more, embracing his strong back, all shared feeling was wonderful, neither could remember how long ago had been the last time they had experienced such feelings with someone else, but now they could feel again fallen in love together.

"Harry, you're a wonderful man," whispered the blond shy when they finally finished kissing, while he was hugging him but while he spoke bypassed the look. Harry showed a wide smile at him, and he could realize that the blond had acquired a noticeable blush on his cheeks that made him look much lovelier than he already was. Harry was happy, this was the best Christmas present he'd had in years and certainly for Paul it meant the same thing. Sure this was a clear indication that his life would prosper very soon and he wanted to believe that Harry was the right person to share his life.

"You are wonderful Paul, I love you" said Harry whispery and provocatively and then he took the chin of the blond with his hand to make him lift his face back to him, to appreciate the flush on his cheeks that adorned his pretty face and set his pale blue gaze again at his beautiful gray eyes.

Paul could not help blushing even more to hear him say that; every time Harry spoke, with that provocative and masculine voice, fascinated him greatly, whenever Harry was talking to him made him feel a pleasant tingling sensation in the stomach as if a thousand butterflies flutter inside, but the fact that now that same sexy voice of Harry confessed his feelings for him that way made him feel so well that he could not even put it to himself, but it was something that he did not want to change.

"Harry... I do not know what should happen from now on, I do not know what we're supposed to ..." mumbled the blond a little hesitant, again struggling vainly to ignore the look to no longer meet the bluish gaze of the dark-haired because that incited him too much.

"Just let me woo you Paul ... I want to continue dating you, I want to continue to share many things with you. Every day we have been sharing in recent days, during dinner or other daily random activities all have been really enjoyable for me, and I want to have more of you in that way. I want to know more about you, you with me for longer than a day, I want to have much more good conversations knowing more about each other," confessed Harry with such a quiet voice that almost gave back to Paul tranquility to his insecurity for which he was being prey.

Harry would not stop looking at him in no time with the same warm smile that showed a lot of the love that the blond made him feel. And Paul could not stop posing his arms gently on the strong arms of Harry who continued hugging him, circling around his waist.

"That...means something like having a love relationship?" He asked the undecided blond in his question, not because he didn't want to but because he was filled with shame, this was still too good and unusual and it was hard to believe.

"Yes, I want to be with you Paul so, sharing moments with you, I want to hold your hand and..." Harry continued to express his intentions, as he began to slowly take the hand of the blond to interlacing with his, still looking at him with rapture at any time, and feeling for the first time Harry's hand gradually intertwined with his, Paul felt invaded by a great inner emotion that could not immediately understand, but it felt too good "I want to walk the streets taken from your hand, show the world how special you are to me, without fear of any prejudice...I want...to protect you and I want to feel protected with your company" finished expressing. Paul was stunned inside, but outside he was trying to unfazed, he knew he could not allow his nerves and senses betray him. But the words of Harry and the beautiful way he expressed made him to know perfectly that Harry was speaking with complete sincerity because although no too long ago they had met, just a few weeks ago, since then Paul had trusted Harry almost immediately. And in his gaze on him, Paul could also read all his affection.

"I ...I also love you Harry..." whispered the blond irresolute, nervous, vacillating the fingers that were intertwined with those of Harry, in just a few moments both began to feel the wetness of sweat from their hands together, it should be because of the nervousness and excitement of both.

"So you agree to date me?" he asked Harry smiling and cheerful, he was very excited because Paul was giving more signs of corresponding love, but he still continue quite fearful.

"Yes Harry, I accept ...I lov... ah...I...I like you" finally confessed the blond but with hesitation, avoiding the look again. Although internally still he was experiencing a stubborn duality in his feelings, because he was not too convinced to accept the unexpected request of Harry but on the other hand he also wanted it fervently.

"You really make me very happy, Paul. I never imagined that this could happen, much less I imagined that this could happen to me in Christmas" Harry said softly, looking at him with rapture and taking back Paul's face in his hands with the intention to kiss him, he knew that now no longer wanted to stop to do it.

"Harry, I never thought someone like you could have interest in me..." he confessed the blond quietly.

"The same thing happened on my mind Paul, because from the first moment I saw you, when you appeared for the first time in front of my flat while I was looking for my keys in my pocket I was captivated by your subtlety, I had never seen a guy so beautiful as you, endowed with all that sweetness and calm personality. And to hear your voice for the first time, asking politely if you could help me, I amazed. But thereafter also it was in me the doubt and uncertainty about whether despite your calm and sweet personality might be a chance that you were...I mean…you liked men like me," said Harry, shortly before his intonation pause his words had quieted a bit, and his eyes had become slightly elusive.

"If I was gay, that's what you mean. Well, I'm gay, but I did not know how to tell you. I thought it was best not to talk about it because seeing you so handsome and intellectual I thought it could be better no confess you my sexual orientation, perhaps you could have even mocked me" confessed Paul again hesitantly, he was relieved to confess but he also felt even more nervous.

"I would not do it, Paul, I said you're too interesting to me, and so cute, I had never met a man as sweet as you," said Harry softly, Paul felt even more excited by his words, it was the first time someone expressed something like that for him, "besides, I was afraid the same thing, I was afraid that you would reject me for being in love with you" Harry continued.

"Does that mean you..? Are you gay?" the blond asked at last though doubtfully

"Yes, that's the reason why I ended up walking away from my parents, because they have never fully accepted my sexual interests" explained Harry a little more serious.

Paul could not help but be filled with intrigue again to listen Harry revealing that, because somehow he thought that although even if just now Harry had interest in him, surely he was not the first guy Harry had to woo. Maybe Harry had dated many guys in the past, knowing Harry so charismatic and attractive, probably for at least the last two decades, surely he had had several relationships with other men and then his mind could not help but imagined the worst, Paul figured that if this relationship was not successful in a not too distant future Harry would rather end their relationship and dating someone else, as had happened with his former boyfriend who Paul knew nothing for years.

"Then, they have always known your preferences; that means probably they will not accept me so easy" the blond said very quietly, almost inaudibly, and dodge struggled look forward to the empty floor. But Harry could notice immediately his hesitation and was filled with fear, because he had his own insecurities and he could not help thinking suddenly that if he had not complete freedom, that could mean that Paul would not be really willing to accept having a relationship with him.

"Well, no matter what they say my parents, is my life. I am a 40 year old man in love with another man of 40, that's you and I want to be with you. You're the first man I fell in love for real. Please Paul let me try, let me try at least to woo you "he said the dark-haired stoically and then returned to sketch in his lips a languid smile full of affection for the blond who captivated him.

Paul could not fight at all with his internal duality and so it took a few seconds to respond to the request of Harry, as he couldn't help remembering the last words that his handsome neighbor had just said him _"let me try"._ If Harry was willing to try to woo him even with all his insecurities, then he should do the same and give the opportunity to Harry, but also give the opportunity to himself. And then Paul decided in an instant that if something did not work at the end he should be firm and accept it, anyway this would not be the first time, several years ago someone had broken his heart and he had survived it.

"Yes, Harry, let's try, we shall date" he muttered the blond shyly but smiling again, raising his eyes to him, looking to meet with the penetrating bluish gaze of the dark haired.

Harry felt completely happy for his reply, he should take things calmly though his feelings were claiming to take every part of Paul for him, because Harry wanted to know much more about him, he wanted understand more about Paul's insecurities, about his past, about his purpose in life and deepen much more in the virtues that Paul had shown to him in the short time since they had met for the first time. Harry wanted to know really much more about Paul Maddens.

Harry smiled greatly at him and slowly their faces again approached to be in the vicinity of a kiss. Both closed their eyes, waiting for what would happen, while Harry again hold the face of the blond in his hands. His lips rubbed against each other, but this time both wanted to take things more slowly so that same subtle touch they stopped for a moment, perhaps because unconsciously they both wanted to experience this wonderful new feeling of touching lip with lip to start slowly open their mouths from the corner and gradually find their mouths fused again in a kiss.

"Well Paul, what do you say if now let's take a little night walk to see the beautiful Christmas lights in the city? Surely in the square must have still people particleboard cohabiting and asking for their good wishes, haha and maybe even still singing some carols, we even could join them" he suggested Harry suddenly and for Paul the idea did not sound too bad so immediately he nodded while was outlining a broad smile to his new boyfriend, because that was what Harry Jasper Kennedy had become for him in Christmas eve.

"Okay, let's Harry" whispered the blond sweetly and this time he was who ventured to take back Harry's hand in his and then both walk together to the exit of the flat not before stopping for a moment to wear the clothes they both had given to each other a few minutes ago.

….

The city lights beautifully decorated each of the houses and each of the buildings where they were placed. Background it could still hear several carols in the background, the Christmas party was at its peak in most houses and both Harry and Paul could perceive the full Christmas spirit of peace in the environment around them. And they were happy to be together, everything had happened so suddenly but neither could regret. The night was cold, even though the walk made them get a little heat they could not help but feel feet and face a little numb because of the cold temperature, and walking through the streets their hands continued united together. Neither could stop smiling, Harry smiled a lot more because it was characteristic of his personality do it all the time and because he felt fully joyful, Paul smiled shyly but with sincerity.

It did not matter if someone could dare to criticize them, Paul was convinced that now none of that could prevent him from enjoying the companionship of Harry that way, but sometimes he could not help but think of what his parents would say if they could see him that way holding hands with this man. Certainly when he was very young, in Coventry, Paul had told his parents that his true sexual preferences were different from what they expected, Paul had then revealed to them that he was attracted by the male company in sexual way and due to that he was homosexual and although his parents had taken some time to accept it at the end they had always wanted the best for their son, but since Paul had been unlucky in love certainly they had feared that at any moment he could again make the mistake of date a bad man again.

 _"Dad, mom, when you meet Harry you will see what good man he is"_ constantly Paul thought to himself as he continued enjoying the night walk that Christmas Eve, holding Harry's hand down street.

Paul could not help but admired his bearing, his usual enthusiastic smile and his attractive profile and while Harry was telling him some interesting things he had been reading that morning, because Harry could not stop being a bookworm even on Christmas eve and listen him saying all those interesting things greatly encouraged Paul and made him smile continuously. In addition among their pleasant chat, they talked other random things, and some jokes that made both laugh.

"Ah, is such a harmonious and romantic night, I love to enjoy this with you Paul," said Harry after stop laughing a little due to jokes that he and Paul had shared to a few seconds.

"The lights are so beautiful" Paul responded with calmly voice.

"Though not as beautiful as you," Harry said. Paul giggled at his gallant compliment, the provocative voice of Harry always intimidated him a lot and for that reason Paul could not help blushing, and then they stopped for a moment. Paul turned to Harry, and then the dark haired grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to his body, he really enjoyed feeling Paul's small body against his, while the blond raised his eyes to him. Then Harry leaned over and started kissing him slowly. Paul was carried away by the moment, to just a few hours he would not have imagined to enjoy kissing Harry's lips that way and now he was doing it for the fifth time, maybe, but perhaps at that time he had already lost count.

Paul Maddens did not know if he could get used to this, he had always been shy and scrupulous, but this nascent romance with Harry Kennedy was being wonderful and he was also willing to strive to give the best of him.

"Harry, you're always so...affectionate, you make me blush" the blond hesitated a little embarrassed, blush on his cheeks seemed to have increased after finishing pronounce this.

Harry approached the back of his hand to Paul's cheek to caress with subtle caress.

"I just like to express what I feel, Paul" muttered the dark-haired, smiling a great smile, "I can't stop thank you, you've given me the best Christmas gift to let me court you," he confessed.

Paul again felt his blush.

"Harry...you're my best Christmas gift" the timid blond hesitated.

"Paul, you're so cute and so small...like a hobbit" Harry said with a small giggle. Paul was embarrassed further by the analogy that Harry had just done but also he was delighted by the affectionate way Harry had called him.

"Haha really? Oh, Harry, do not tell me that you too are going to make fun of my short stature!" the blond protested jokingly to hide his blush.

"haha anything like that, I say it because to me you are a cute hobbit and that is precisely one of the things that made me fall in love with you," said the dark-haired smiling.

Both giggled again and then they approached once more time to give a quick shy kiss.

Thus, both men returned together to the building where their flats were. All the way neither ever wanted to stop holding hands, it was a feeling that made them feel complete and it also made them feel safe they were reciprocated each other. And during the rest of the way they also continued talking about random things, it was best to continue their entertaining talk that wonderful Christmas Eve. Although both still wanted to delve deeper into the past of the other, they could leave it for another time, they would have much longer to get to know about each other more slowly, meanwhile they only should continue enjoying their romance.

When they were finally in the building right in front of their homes, they decided to say goodbye to each go to rest in their beds, though in truth within the purposes of both the two had considered spending the night together under the same roof, but neither had dared to propose that before declaring their feelings for each other and therefore they would not, because now they had agreed to begin a courtship together and due to that now spend the night together in the same house might seem a little hasty. In addition each had their own reasons, Paul felt embarrassed to do so even for camaraderie and Harry for his part did not want to intimidate him more than what he had done.

Being right in front of the doors of the flats of both, which were contiguous to each other, both new boyfriends embraced for a moment after have eye contact and a friendly smile dedicated to the other.

"Goodnight Paul, sweet dreams, rest well," Harry wished him with sweet voice.

"Goodnight Harry, thank you very much for everything, for making this the best Christmas I've had so far in my life," said Paul in response, also wishing him a good rest.

"And thank you very much for giving me this scarf, this will become my favorite from now," he said Harry smiling.

"Haha well, it is not prettier than the jumper you gave me" happy Paul said.

And then Harry could not resist more to his joy and leaned over to kiss him slowly. Paul corresponded a little shy, with every touch, with every kiss, and with every nice word expressed by the sexy male voice of Harry, Paul always felt hypnotized. But the truth was at that hour of the night Paul was still asking himself if suddenly would wake up the beautiful dream or if it was a total reality. But Harry's lips kissing his again showed him it was all true, because those lips kissing his meekly but also recklessly made him feel alive as he hugged his strong back.

That was the first farewell they had as boyfriends. And then gradually they spread their hands until each one headed for their own home, wishing the morning came early to get back together again.

Neither stopped looking at the other until both had one foot inside their homes with the door half open, and then Harry dared to send him a kiss in the air and then returned to whisper to him a _good night_.

….

The night continued its course and now both was inside their respective homes. Paul could not help feeling a strange but pleasant feeling of a thousand butterflies fluttering in his stomach every time he remembered everything what had happened, and especially every time he remembered every kiss he had with Harry just that night. While in the living room, his eyes fell on that Christmas tree that Harry had bought and that the two had decorated that evening in which they did not expect to finish together that way and that same living room which had witnessed their first kiss together and their mutual love confession. But despite all the feelings that Paul had begun to develop by Harry for a long few weeks, he still could not convince himself of all that it were real love, he was afraid to even call it that way because he still did not know many aspects of Harry and their days together over the last few weeks since his arrival in London, which although pleasant, had been few for his consideration.

 _"Really...is this love?"_ he continually asked himself for the rest of the night, and the idea continued persistent in his mind until he was lying in his own bed after finishing cleaning the little mess that was left after their celebration, until sleep overcame him. But despite his concerns, as he fell rendered by the heaviness of sleep, his face outlined a big smile caused by his imminent happiness.

The next day, the blond woke thanks to the sound of the alarm clock that was on his desk. It was Christmas morning but he had forgotten to remove the same alarm woke him up every day, perhaps because he had been too distracted by thinking about Harry the night before. However, he could not immediately remember that this was a holiday and vaguely looked at the clock until finally perked up and remembered everything. The weather was cold, the blond yawned a few times before focusing his sight either to the appointed time for the alarm clock, he wished for a better time to stay a little longer in bed and keep himself warm, but just a few minutes later the blond opted best to sit up and get up once. He still could not perk up completely when he suddenly remembered that now he and Harry were dating, and that made him blush. It had not been just a dream after all. He was embarrassed to remember everything what had happened, and he felt as happy as a teenager living his first love.

Finally he got up from bed and digested into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Before taking breakfast Paul noticed that under his door it was a note and he bent to pick it up. Reading it, he was exhilarated, because it was a small message from Harry, brief but full of love.

 _"Merry Christmas, Paul"_ read the note which also was adorned with a happy smile drawn on the side. Paul thought it was a child detail but very tender, he could not help blushing more and outlined a smile. It was the first message that his boyfriend had sent him and he would treasure it well in some special place, but actually internally he also feel a little ridiculous for it.

"Ah, Harry, you're always so sweet," he muttered to himself and refolded the note to keep it in his bedroom. At that time Paul recalled that he had ever received any notice of a similar nature, but that was probably more than two decades ago when he was still in high school when he had his first boyfriend "but I am now a man of 40 years" he mumbled to himself, trying to grumble a little accompanied by a small wry laugh, as if he wanted berate himself for enjoy those corny things at his age.

But it was clear that this little detail from Harry had cheered him his morning overmuch.

Paul was quick to take his breakfast and then set out to clean up a little his home. During every moment he never stopped thinking about Harry, he considered many times that it might be best to go early to say him hello but also thought that maybe that could make him look like an immature to annoy his boyfriend so early in the morning on Christmas. Besides, Harry had not knocked on his door after a couple of hours of having sent that note under the door, Paul guessed Harry was maybe busy or perhaps absorbed in the interesting topics that he loved to read.

But it did not take long for Paul to be encouraged at last to leave his flat and go to the flat of his next-door neighbor who was now also his boyfriend, and being in front of the door, the blond knocked twice, though hesitantly and certainly nervous to meet face to face with Harry. Paul did not know what to expect to happen as Harry opened the door, but he supposed it should happen a good morning kiss between the two but he did not know how to act, he did not know if Harry would be who would take the initiative or whether he should dare to ask, intrigue was disturbing his mind.

Soon Harry opened the door, to meet face to face with Paul his eyes showed all the enthusiasm that caused him to see him again this morning, on Christmas.

"Paul!" he exclaimed the jubilant dark-haired, flashing a wide smile.

"Good morn..." he began babbling the blond embarrassed, but he could not finish saying his greeting because suddenly Harry leaned over to kiss him fleeting but eagerly.

"Good morning, pretty boy," Harry muttered smiling and provocative voice, after having surprised him with the sudden kiss. Paul had acquired a red color on his cheeks, though his face was trying to show the rigidity of his shyness, but he had fully reciprocated the kiss of his boyfriend.

"Good morning ...handsome neighbor," he said the brash blond, Harry suddenly had caused him to be more daring, but suddenly felt that it was not usual in him and felt ridiculous.

"I dreamed of you, Paul" suggestive Harry muttered, his masculine voice whispering managed unsettle even more the blond embarrassed, he had to get used to such a wonderful behave.

"Really? And what happened in your dream, huh?" He asked the blond flirtatiously.

Harry gave him a tempting and sexy look at his blond boyfriend and then circled his waist with his arms to begin to speak in a whisper.

"It was...a vision for the future of our lives together, a vision of the good times we are about to spend together in this relationship," Harry confessed provocative.

Paul was touched by his words but also felt even more ashamed and the blush color returned to his cheeks.

"Harry, you're always so romantic..." he murmured the shy blond, looking at him with tenderness and feeling still surrounded by his strong arms around his waist. Harry smiled more.

"Hobbit, I think we should better enter the house, I'm a little shy so stay in the hallway, and also I do not want to be impolite with you" said Harry giggling and Paul nodded.

They entered the flat of Harry and after closing the door they no longer contained kissing again, it was something that they already needed almost on impulse.

After ceased the kiss in the small corridor of Harry's flat, they sat on the couch that was in the middle of the living room.

"Harry, have you always been so...romantic, soulful?" the blond inquired softly. Harry smiled again and gently stroked his blond hair as his gaze rested on his tender face.

"I do not know Paul, I've never considered, I only express what I feel as I have said and you...all this what I do is because you provoke it in me, I cannot help it," said Harry calmly but inviting.

"Well, I...I must say I've always been a bit shy for these things, is not so easy to me to express well what I really feel," he started to say the blond hesitantly and slightly circumvented the look "but I've always been honest and being with you is really what I want to do but do I not know how to be more effusive" he said.

Harry returned to stroke his cheek, he felt thrilled that Paul opened his feelings gradually closer to him because from the beginning he realized that Paul had difficulty expressing his feelings, the shyness of Paul probably could not compare with his, Paul's shyness was something he was willing to dissipate with the help of his understanding and love.

"No problem, Paul, I trust your sincerity, as I said I knew you reciprocate my feelings and just as I know this is also something new for you and therefore this is not too easy to get used to night morning," Harry said calmly voice.

Paul smiled and patted his knee with some recklessness, he was relieved that Harry could also understand this, gradually things between them could go much better than they were before and that was really wonderful.

"Is that...in fact, I've never have dated too many people, this could sound ridiculous to my 40 years old," said the blond dubiously but trying to do another ironic chuckle.

"That's no problem, I am in the same situation I must say..." said Harry quietly, smiling a timid smile.

"Haha I do not believe you, you're probably an expert on relationships and surely you're even much more expert in bed," he joked Paul suddenly. Harry felt redden by the joke that his blond boyfriend had suddenly made, because he had not expected that of him to and because he despite being an extremely attractive man the truth was he almost always had remained celibate, because of his absorbent intellectuals interests and because of his bad luck to build relationships with someone before meeting Paul.

They both laughed sheepishly at the comment had said the blond and then the living room was silent for a few seconds. And in that moment Paul could how feel Harry's hand rested on his knee with intent to pet him a little recklessly.

But Paul had realized what he had said, and that had made him feel terribly ashamed. Now again he has a shy attitude because of his own joke.

 _"Oh, damn it, why the hell I had to mention something like that?"_ He blond thought berating himself. At that moment shame washed over him while he knew he could not look into Harry's eyes anymore, and now he just wanted to avoid Harry's gaze at all costs. Impetuously Harry felt embarrassed and giggled nervously with irony, but soon his smile became a little mischievous and then he noticed how the blond was self-conscious and nervous. Then Harry took a few strands of Paul's blond hair with his fingers.

"Well, actually I cannot be sure, but someday we could check it together," said the dark-haired with provocative and whispery voice. Paul felt even more embarrassed, blush on his cheeks had now almost all over his face flushed and although Harry would not admit it, he was enjoying seeing the adorable blond blushing because of his own joke.

"Oh yeah, I guess...someday," muttered Paul extremely embarrassed, avoiding even looking at him; his hands and legs were moving nerve between alternating intervals, and Harry continued gently stroking his fair hair as intended to intimidate him and make him turn to him to see him back face to face, but Paul would not allow that Harry noticed his blush.

Since then Paul could not remove from his mind the idea that being boyfriends it would be very logical and very likely that both ended sexually united in bed at some point. Quickly his mind devised the concept in which both would be involved in such a situation, he could imagine how the two would be together in bed making love, he could imagine their bodies moving together united in carnal pleasure. And to think all that made him blush even more and filled him with fear because he certainly was a man who had never had an active sex life and indeed the last time he'd been with someone had been over a decade ago.

Paul continued nervous and elusive inadvertently utter another word for what Harry thought it was the best to leave that topic aside for another time, he did not want to intimidate him at that time anymore.

"Errr...well, the truth is that I also have not dated too many people. Like I said, I have always been a bookworm, forever focused on my stuff, my hobbies, and more than that I am always lost in my affairs being nerd and you know that average people usually do not interest the nerds" repeated Harry, taking a little seriousness.

"Haha well you're very interesting for me even if you're a nerd" Paul said, trying to joke again although his face still was avoiding, his voice still sounded nervous. Harry had learned to notice immediately the nervousness of his new boyfriend, and that fascinated him and extolled and then he could not resist to put his arm behind the waist of the blond to come him near back to him and approach him to his body, to Harry it always was comforting to feel the warmth of Paul's body against his and now he wanted to have it more often.

"Haha I know and that's admirable, you are the first person who tells me that," Harry confessed. Paul smiled at him and then they kissed again, but this time the kiss was accompanied by some a little more intentional fondling, while the great Harry's hands began to caress the body of the blond with more purpose, because he wanted to feel him and know all of his body but still being only with subtle touches over his clothes, Harry was not willing to disrespect him and make him feel uncomfortable, but Paul was being of him increasingly though at that moment it had not happened even an entire day since they had begun their courtship.

Paul always was carried away, every touch of the strong body of Harry always made him feel protected in a way that had not experienced before or perhaps it was something he had long forgotten, anyway now all this really felt too good. And he did not want to stop learning more about this powerful body, he wanted to touch it, feel it with his own hands as they lips returned to be joined in a sweet kiss. Unexpectedly, this would be the beginning of their shared passion, which gradually would increase every time they were kissing on the same couch.

"Oh, Paul, you're so cute," said Harry after stopping a little the kiss, and Paul stroked his cheek that had been shaved that morning, it was wonderful for him to feel that way the tanned skin of the man he loved.

"I'm so lucky to have met you, Harry," he said the blond with a whisper, lost again in the blue sea of his eyes fixed on his. And they kissed again, slowly.

And while they were still embracing each other, both returned to have nice random chats of various things, although this time they tried not talk too much about their own previous experiences, because they preferred better to focus on this new romance now.

"Hey Paul, is almost over Christmas but would you like to read together a story of Dickens? Just I was reading some of his stories this morning just after I sent you that little note" Harry said a bit sheepishly. Paul smiled and this time it was he who dared to stroke Harry's knee reckless.

"Aww well, first I thank you very much for the nice note this morning , Harry, it really made me glad this morning and secondly of course I would love to! Sounds quite fun, plus it's always good to read some of Dickens no matter the time of year," said the excited the blond looking at him coquettishly.

"Ah, well, I'm so glad you liked my silly note, Paul, but then I thought maybe I had sent it to you too early and I really did not want to bother you. But hey, however I'm going for the books to my bedroom better, to start reading a little for you, my hobbit" said the dark-haired smiling and soon rose from the couch to go for books.

They were reading some of the stories of Dickens sitting together on the couch. Paul enjoyed listening the wonderful male voice of Harry reading just for him for the first time, which represented a complete delight to his ear because truly the male voice of Harry fascinated him too much. Later it was the turn of reading Paul, being a teacher he had an excellent diction to read and added that he had a melodious, sweet voice only he managed to captivated even more to Harry who almost felt that with each pronounced reading from the sweet voice of Paul made him fall in love even more with him. Neither could remember having spent good afternoon like that reading beside someone, and in the same way that had happened that day they wished strongly that those pleasant evenings were multiply.

Later, the two prepared dinner together and later enjoyed seeing the television curled up on the sofa both inside the flat of Paul. At night they returned to say goodbye with a goodnight kiss, this time under the doorway of Paul's flat, both waiting for a new day together.

Some days passed and soon everyone would receive the New Year, the new couple was looking forward to having a great prosperity for the coming year and meet together talking about all their good wishes. They could not be sure of what would happen in the future in their relationship, which increasingly was doing much better, but at least for the moment no one could take away the happiness that made them feel being together every day falling in love with each other even more.

And so, together they began to make preparations for the new year, perhaps they could soon take a step further.

…

 **Note:** well, I always took an eternity to update because I have other fics to update but I hope you liked this new chapter even a little :v

I apologize if I made mistakes, I always try my best ;w;

Both characters are very shy, but neither can deny the attraction they feel for each other and the love growing which gradually makes them fall increasingly in love with each other uwu

It is a very romantic and sweet fic :'3 but I think soon there will be some drama in this story, and there are things that must be disclosed as the past of both ~

I hope to update soon :'v I thank you very much for all your comments and kudos owo


End file.
